Many sport enthusiasts come to recognize and utilize various types of instrumentation, equipment, tools and so forth in anticipation of making their desired sport more enjoyable. Ice fishermen, for example, use a shortened angling device known in the art as a tip-up as means to catching fish without expending a great amount of attention thereto, an automated ice auger to drill through and penetrate the ice layer without considerable amount of effort, and an ice scoop to remove particles of ice from a freshly drilled hole and periodically thereafter to break-up and rid the hole of built-up ice forming atop the water surface. The most simplistic device known in the art for removing ice particles from a drilled ice hole comprises a ladle having a handle at one end and another end attached to a concave-shaped screen. Operation of this device simply involves breaking through the layer of ice particles floating atop the water surface, submerging the screen sufficiently therebelow, and lifting upwardly to trap and catch a respective amount of ice particles. This process continues for some time until the drilled ice hole is cleansed of ice particles. Although this type of device is quite popular due to possessing simple design elements for easy operation, it does require the sport's enthusiast to spend a considerable amount of time to achieve an ice hole free of ice particles, which unacceptably delays the more desirable activity of ice fishing.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant has appreciably devised an assembly for removing ice particle from an ice fishing hole without undue repeatability insofar to allow the ice fishing enthusiast to engage in the more desirable aspect of ice fishing in a modest amount of time.